A Young Children's Concert with Raffi/Gallery
Gallery Screencaptures AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi1.png|Raffi's drawing of Baby Beluga AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi2.png|Raffi's drawing of the little red wagon AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi3.png|Raffi singing Baby Beluga while playing his guitar backstage AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi4.png|The Bathurst Street Theatre AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi5.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi6.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi7.png|Raffi whistling AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi8.png|Raffi singing Down By the Bay while seeing his drawing AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi9.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffititlecard1.png|Title card #1 AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi10.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffititlecard2.png|Raffi's name in title card #2 AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffititlecard3.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffititlecard4.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi11.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi12.png|Raffi playing his guitar backstage AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi13.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi14.png|Raffi leaving backstage AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi15.png|The audience AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi16.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi17.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi18.png|Raffi entering the stage AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi19.png|Raffi and the audience AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi20.png|Raffi on stage AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi21.png|Raffi bowing AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi22.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi23.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi24.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi25.png|Raffi AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi26.png|Raffi sitting down AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi27.png|"Hello. Hi, boys and girls." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi28.png|Raffi and the audience on the balcony AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi29.png|"Hello, moms and dads." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi30.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi31.png|Raffi playing his guitar AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi32.png|"Grandmas and Grandpas?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi33.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi34.png|"And hello to you." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi35.png|The More We Get Together AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi36.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi37.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi38.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi39.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi40.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi41.png|"I can hear you singing already." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi42.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi43.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi44.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi45.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi46.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi47.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi48.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi49.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi50.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi51.png|"I'm gonna sing it again and I'll see if I get every single person in the whole place to sing in." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi52.png|"Maybe even the chairs will sing with us." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi53.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi54.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi55.png|The audience on the balcony File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi56.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi57.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi58.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi59.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi60.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi61.png|You Gotta Sing AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi62.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi63.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi64.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi65.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi66.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi67.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi68.png|Raffi humming File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi69.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi70.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi71.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi72.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi73.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi74.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi75.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi76.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi77.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi78.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi79.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi80.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi81.png|Raffi's Eskimo boots File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi82.png|Raffi's guitar and Hawaiian shirt File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi83.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi84.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi85.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi86.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi87.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi88.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi89.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi90.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi91.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi92.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi93.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi94.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi95.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi96.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi97.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi98.png|"Thank you, thank you very much. I think I can even hear some ducks singing today in the audience." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi99.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi100.png|"Here's a song for all you duckies." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi101.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi102.png|Six Little Ducks File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi103.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi104.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi105.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi106.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi107.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi108.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi109.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi110.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi111.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi112.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi113.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi114.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi115.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi116.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi117.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi118.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi119.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi120.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi121.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi122.png|"Let's hear the big quacks singing, too." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi123.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi124.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi125.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi126.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi127.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi128.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi129.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi130.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi131.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi132.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi133.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi134.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi135.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi136.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi137.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi138.png|Bumpin' Up And Down File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi139.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi140.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi141.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi142.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi143.png|"One wheel's off and the axle's broken." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi144.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi145.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi146.png|"As you know, this song is about a busted wagon." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi147.png|"What can you do with a broken wagon?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi148.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi149.png|"Fix it, that's right. First and second roles have the right answers." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi150.png|"Now let me see you fix that wagon with a hammer. What will that look like?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi151.png|The audience hammering AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi152.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi153.png|"That's it, look at all those hammers." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi154.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi155.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi156.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi157.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi158.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi159.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi160.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi161.png|"One wheel's off and the axle's broken." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi162.png|"Hey, this wagon is still busted. We took a hammer to it. Now we'll need something else." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi163.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi164.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi165.png|"A wrench! Yeah, a wrench, that's right." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi166.png|"How about if we use it? Let me see with the wrench fix the wagon." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi167.png|"What will that look like? Show me the wrenches." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi168.png|"Fixing the wagon, that's it." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi169.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi170.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi171.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi172.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi173.png|"One wheel's off and the axle's broken." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi174.png|"Hey, this wagon is still busted!" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi175.png|"We used the wrench and we used the hammer." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi176.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi177.png|"Ah, listen to those ideas! This place is full of mechanics today." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi178.png|"A screwdriver, yes. I'm hearing some good suggestions." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi179.png|"You know what? Maybe if this wagon is really busted, you might need your friend Raffi to fix the wagon for you." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi180.png|"I wonder what I'd use to fix the wagon?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi181.png|''"Raffi's gonna fix it with a sandwich"'' AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi182.png|''"Raffi's gonna fix it with a sandwich"'' AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi183.png|''"Raffi's gonna fix it with a sandwich"'' AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi184.png|''"So that he can eat it"'' AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi185.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi186.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi187.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi188.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi189.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi190.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi191.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi192.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi193.png|"Thank you." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi194.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi195.png|"Thank you." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi196.png|Raffi playing his kazoo File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi197.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi198.png|Raffi playing his guitar and kazoo File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi199.png|"Oh good, the kazoo's in fine shape." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi200.png|"I want to make sure the kazoo was working." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi201.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi202.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi203.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi204.png|"I have a song that no one will know." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi205.png|Baa Baa Black Sheep File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi206.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi207.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi208.png|Raffi hearing the audience singing Baa Baa Black Sheep File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi209.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi210.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi211.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi212.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi213.png|"Yeah, very nice." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi214.png|Raffi clapping File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi215.png|"Very nice." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi216.png|"Sometimes when I sing that song, I sing differently." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi217.png|"I sing: Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi218.png|''"Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi219.png|''"One for your sweater"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi220.png|''"And one for your rug"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi221.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi222.png|''"One for your blanket to keep you warm and..."'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi223.png|''"...snug"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi224.png|"How did you know that?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi225.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi226.png|"And then I sing:" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi227.png|''"Cluck, cluck, red hen, have you any..."'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi228.png|''"...eggs?"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi229.png|"Good, I'm glad you didn't say "Wool"." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi230.png|''"Yes sir, yes sir, as many as your..."'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi231.png|''"...legs"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi232.png|''"One for your breakfast"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi233.png|''"and one for your lunch"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi234.png|''"Come back tomorrow. I'll have another bunch"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi235.png|"There you go again." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi236.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi237.png|"How about this one?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi238.png|Raffi mooing like a cow File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi239.png|''"Moo, moo, brown cow, have you milk for me?"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi240.png|''"Yes sir, yes sir, tasty as can be"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi241.png|''"Churn it into butter and make it into cheese"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi242.png|''"Freeze it into ice cream or drink it if you please"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi243.png|"Bzzzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz!" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi244.png|''"Buzz, buzz, busy bee, is your honey sweet?""'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi245.png|''"Yes sir, yes sir, sweet enough to eat"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi246.png|''"Honey on your muffin and honey on your cake"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi247.png|''"Honey by the spoonful as much as I can make"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi248.png|''"Baa, baa, black sheep, have you any wool?"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi249.png|''"Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi250.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi251.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi252.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi253.png|Workin' on the Railroad AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi254.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi255.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi256.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi257.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi258.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi259.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi260.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi261.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi262.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi263.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi264.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi265.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi266.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi267.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi268.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi269.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi270.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi271.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi272.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi273.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi274.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi275.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi276.png|"Thank you." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi277.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi278.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi279.png|"Thank you very much. I'm hearing some fine singing, very good indeed." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi280.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi281.png|"Now I'd like to play the kazoo for you in the next song I'm going to do" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi282.png|"which is about" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi283.png|"a peanut butter sandwich." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi284.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi285.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi286.png|"And it sounds like this." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi287.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi288.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi289.png|Peanut Butter Sandwich File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi290.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi291.png|''"Stick, stick, sticky, stick, stick" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi292.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi293.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi294.png|''"Yum, yum, yummy, yum, yum"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi295.png|"Here comes that kazoo." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi296.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi297.png|Raffi playing his kazoo and guitar File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi298.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi299.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi300.png|''"Stick, stick, sticky, stick, stick"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi301.png|''"Oh, yum, yum, yummy, yum, yum"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi302.png|"Or if you like it a lot." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi303.png|'"Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi304.png|"Or if you're a careful eater." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi305.png|'"Bites, bites, bitesy, bites, bites" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi306.png|"Or if it sticks through your mouth," File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi307.png|"it goes like..." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi308.png|''"Chew, chew"' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi309.png|"Chewy"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi310.png|''"Chewwwwwww, chew"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi311.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi312.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi313.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi314.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi315.png|Brush Your Teeth File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi316.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi317.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi318.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi319.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi320.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi321.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi322.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi323.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi324.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi325.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi326.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi327.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi328.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi329.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi330.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi331.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi332.png|Raffi knocking File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi333.png|"You're scared stiff." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi334.png|"And you brush your teeth." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi335.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi336.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi337.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi338.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi339.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi340.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi341.png|''"You brush your hair"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi342.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi343.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi344.png|''"You wash your face"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi345.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi346.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi347.png|''"You stroke your beard"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi348.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi349.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi350.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi351.png|''"You brush your teeth"'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi352.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi353.png|"Yes, you can brush them till the cows come home, folks." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi354.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi355.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi356.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi357.png|"When I was much younger, that's when I went to school," File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi358.png|"I learned this next song out of a book in school." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi359.png|"And it's called "There's a Rat" or en Français "Y A Un Rat"." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi360.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi361.png|"Un, deux, trois, quatre. (One, two, three, four.)" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi362.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi363.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi364.png|Y A Un Rat/Sur La Pont File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi365.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi366.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi367.png|Raffi whistling File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi368.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi369.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi370.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi371.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi372.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi373.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi374.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi375.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi376.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi377.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi378.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi379.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi380.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi381.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi382.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi383.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi384.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi385.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi386.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi387.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi388.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi389.png|"Thank you." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi390.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi391.png|"Time to give the guitar a rest for a minute." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi392.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi393.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi394.png|"Let me see you stretch way out here." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi395.png|"And a stretch way up there." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi396.png|Raffi and the audience doing a stretch File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi397.png|"And while you're up there, how about a great big sun like this?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi398.png|"I have a song about Mr. Sun that says..." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi399.png|Mr. Sun File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi400.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi401.png|Notice that a couple of people in the audience are holding cue cards. File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi402.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi403.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi404.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi405.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi406.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi407.png|"How about if we do it with all the grown-ups suns than you're doing it, too?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi408.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi409.png|"Come on now." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi410.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi411.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi412.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi413.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi414.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi415.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi416.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi417.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi418.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi419.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi420.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi421.png|"Very nice." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi422.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi423.png|"May I see your hands in front of you like this?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi424.png|"Yeah, that's it, yeah." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi425.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi426.png|Wheels on the Bus File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi427.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi428.png|"Now what are these?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi429.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi430.png|"The windshield wipers, that's right." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi431.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi432.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi433.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi434.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi435.png|"Now who would this be?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi436.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi437.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi438.png|"Yeah, the driver." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi439.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi440.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi441.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi442.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi443.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi444.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi445.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi446.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi447.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi448.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi449.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi450.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi451.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi452.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi453.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi454.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi455.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi456.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi457.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi458.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi459.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi460.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi461.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi462.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi463.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi464.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi465.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi466.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi467.png|"Yeah. We've got a hot crowd here today." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi468.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi469.png|"You know what? There was once a very weird store," File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi470.png|"a very strange store that stood on the corner." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi471.png|"And all kinds of thing happened in it." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi472.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi473.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi474.png|The Corner Grocery Store File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi475.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi476.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi477.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi478.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi479.png|"Oh, it sounds like a choir in here." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi480.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi481.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi482.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi483.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi484.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi485.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi486.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi487.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi488.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi489.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi490.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi491.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi492.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi493.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi494.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi495.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi496.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi497.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi498.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi499.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi500.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi501.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi502.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi503.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi504.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi505.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi506.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi507.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi508.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi509.png|"Very nicely done." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi510.png|"Yep, you're singing up a whale of a storm here." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi511.png|"I'll tell you, I'm gonna need your help on this one." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi512.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi513.png|"What I do is I make a trumpet with my mouth like this. I go..." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi514.png|Raffi mouth trumpeting File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi515.png|"Can you try that once?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi516.png|"Alright, wait, wait. How about one note? Let's do one note together." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi517.png|''(Mouth trumpeting)'' "Everybody." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi518.png|''(Mouth trumpeting)'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi519.png|"This time, put a little more gusto in it. Ready?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi520.png|''(Mouth trumpeting)'' File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi521.png|"Yeah, I think we have some trumpet players here." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi522.png|"So when this part comes up, you can do it with me, okay?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi523.png|Raffi mouth trumpeting File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi524.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi525.png|Something In My Shoe File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi526.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi527.png|"You know what fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi528.png|"What fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi529.png|"That's what everybody's supposed to ask "What fell out?"" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi530.png|"What fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi531.png|"Wait for me. I'll ask you again." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi532.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi533.png|"You know what fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi534.png|"What fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi535.png|"A little wee stone." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi536.png|"A little wee stone." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi537.png|"No, not there yet. No, after stone, you clap twice." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi538.png|"Wait for me, wait for me." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi539.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi540.png|"You know what fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi541.png|"What fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi542.png|"A little wee stone." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi543.png|"Clap, clap." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi544.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi545.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi546.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi547.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi548.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi549.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi550.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi551.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi552.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi553.png|"You know what fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi554.png|"What fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi555.png|"A bouncing ball." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi556.png|"Clap, clap." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi557.png|"You don't clap there." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi558.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi559.png|"A bouncing ball." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi560.png|"Boing, boing." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi561.png|"And a little wee stone." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi562.png|"Clap, clap." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi563.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi564.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi565.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi566.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi567.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi568.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi569.png|"You know what fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi570.png|"What fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi571.png|"A flying bird." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi572.png|"Tweet, tweet!" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi573.png|"A bouncing ball." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi574.png|"Boing, boing." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi575.png|"And a little wee stone." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi576.png|"Clap, clap." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi577.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi578.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi579.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi580.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi581.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi582.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi583.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi584.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi585.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi586.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi587.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi588.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi589.png|"You know what fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi590.png|"What fell out?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi591.png|"A locomotive." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi592.png|"Toot, toot!" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi593.png|"A flying bird." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi594.png|"Tweet, tweet!" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi595.png|"A bouncing ball." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi596.png|"Boing, boing." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi597.png|"And a little wee stone." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi598.png|"Clap, clap." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi599.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi600.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi601.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi602.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi603.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi604.png|"Hey, hey! Thank you, thank you very much." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi605.png|"Would you wonderful singers all take a deep breath in with me like this?" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi606.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi607.png|"And let it out." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi608.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi609.png|"That's good. Once again, let's all take a deep breath in together" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi610.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi611.png|"and quietly let it out." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi612.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi613.png|"That's great. I want you to sit back in your chairs for this next song" File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi614.png|"and all of you close your eyes." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi615.png|"And you can just hear my voice singing this song for you." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi616.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi617.png|"I'll wait till all of you are ready." File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi618.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi619.png|Raffi humming File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi620.png|Thanks A Lot File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi621.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi622.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi623.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi624.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi625.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi626.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi627.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi628.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi629.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi630.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi631.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi632.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi633.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi634.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi635.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi636.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi637.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi638.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi639.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi640.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi641.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi642.png File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi643.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi644.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi645.png|"I'd like to sing Baby Beluga with you." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi646.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi647.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi648.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi649.png|Baby Beluga AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi650.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi651.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi652.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi653.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi654.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi655.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi656.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi657.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi658.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi659.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi660.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi661.png|Raffi mouth trumpeting AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi662.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi663.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi664.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi665.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi666.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi667.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi668.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi669.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi670.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi671.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi674.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi675.png|"I think it's about time that we all stood up for a song together." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi676.png|"Would you do that?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi677.png|"Come on." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi678.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi679.png|"Are you ready for some shaking?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi680.png|"Are you ready for some shaking?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi681.png|Shake My Sillies Out AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi682.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi683.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi684.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi685.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi686.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi687.png|Raffi and the audience jumping AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi688.png|The audience jumping AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi690.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi691.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi692.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi693.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi694.png|Raffi yawning AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi695.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi696.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi697.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi698.png|"Oh, humongous stretch!" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi699.png|Raffi stretching AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi700.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi701.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi702.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi703.png|The audience stretching AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi704.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi705.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi706.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi707.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi708.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi709.png|A Platinum Bondie T-Shirt AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi710.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi711.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi712.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi713.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi714.png|"Thank you, thank you." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi715.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi716.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi717.png|"Well, it's almost nearing that time in the show, folks," AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi718.png|"but I dare not go without singing this one." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi719.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi720.png|"I don't think anybody will know it, of course." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi721.png|Down By the Bay AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi722.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi723.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi724.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi725.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi726.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi727.png|"Did you ever see a goose kissing a moose" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi728.png|"down by the bay?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi729.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi730.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi731.png|"Did you ever see a whale with a polka-dotted tail" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi732.png|"down by the bay?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi733.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi734.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi735.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi736.png|"Did you ever see a fly..." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi737.png|"...wearing a tie" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi738.png|"down by the bay?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi739.png|"Did you ever see a spider" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi740.png|"drinking uh..." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi741.png|"apple cider" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi742.png|"down by the bay?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi743.png|"Did you ever see a teacher kissing a creature" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi744.png|"down by the bay?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi745.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi746.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi747.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi748.png|"Did you ever see a bear..." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi749.png|"...Combing his hair." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi750.png|"Combing his hair down by the bay?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi751.png|"Did you ever see llamas eating their pajamas" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi752.png|"down by the bay?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi753.png|"Did you ever see... Did you ever see a snail delivering the mail" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi754.png|"down by the bay?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi755.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi756.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi757.png|"Did you ever see an apple" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi758.png|"wearing a bapple?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi759.png|"Did you ever see an orange eating a blouse?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi760.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi761.png|"That doesn't quite make it." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi762.png|"Did you ever, uh..." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi763.png|''"Did you ever have a time when you couldn't make it rhyme'' AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi764.png|''"down by the bay?"'' AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi765.png|"Hey!" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi766.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi768.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi769.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi770.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi771.png|"Thank you." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi772.png|"Thank you very much, thank you." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi773.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi774.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi775.png|"How about we have a big round of applause for how well all of you have sung today?" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi776.png|"Let's hear it for you. Yeah!" AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi777.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi778.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi779.png|"And I'll clap for you, too." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi780.png|Raffi clapping AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi781.png|The audience clapping AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi782.png|"I've got one last song that we can all sing together." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi783.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi784.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi785.png|He's Got the Whole World AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi786.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi787.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi788.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi789.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi790.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi791.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi792.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi793.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi794.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi795.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi796.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi797.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi798.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi799.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi800.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi801.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi802.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi803.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi804.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi805.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi806.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi807.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi808.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi809.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi810.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi811.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi812.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi813.png|"Thank you very much." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi814.png|"Thanks, everybody." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi815.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi816.png|"Bye-bye. Bye now." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi817.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi818.png|"Goodbye. See you all." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi819.png|"Thanks again." AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi820.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi821.png|Raffi leaving the stage AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi822.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi823.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi824.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue1.png|Raffi's signature in the epilogue scene AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue2.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits1.png|Raffi in the end credits (Notice that we see a cameraman's boot.) AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue3.png|The kids in the epilgoue scene AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits2.png|The end credits AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue4.png|(Notice that a cameraman and his legs are on the stage.) AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits3.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue5.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits4.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue6.png AYoungChildren'sConcertwithRaffiepilogue7.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits5.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue8.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits6.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue9.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits7.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue10.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits8.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue11.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits9.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue12.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits10.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue13.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits11.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue14.png|Notice that we see another cameraman. AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits12.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue15.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits13.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue16.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue17.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits14.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits15.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendcredits16.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue18.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue19.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendboard1.png|The endboard AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiendboard2.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue20.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue21.png|Once again, we see not only the cameraman's boot, but also his shadow on Raffi. AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiepilogue22.png|Raffi waving goodbye in epilogue AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiClosingTextMessageScrolling.png|Closing text message scrolling AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiClosingTextMessage.png|Closing text message Promotional Material AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiPromoPhoto1.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiPromoPhoto2.jpg Video Gallery AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiVHS.jpg|1984 VHS AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiVHSspine.jpg|1984 VHS spine AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiVHStop.png|1984 VHS TOP AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiVHSbackcover.jpg|Back cover File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi1984tape.jpg|1984 VHS tape File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi1984tapelabel.jpg|1984 VHS tape label File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi1993VHS.jpg|1993 VHS File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiABMGroupRelease.jpg|ABM Group release File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiABMGroupReleasebackcoverandspine.jpg|ABM Group release back cover and spine File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiLaserdisc.jpg|Laserdisc File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiLaserdiscbackcover.jpg|Laserdisc back cover AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffi.jpg|DVD release AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiDVDbackcover.jpg|back cover AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiDVDdisc.png|DVD disc Raffi'sConcertDVDSeriesbooklet1.png|Booklet Raffi'sConcertDVDSeriesbooklet2.png AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiPressPhoto.jpg|Press Photo AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiAmazonRelease.jpg|Amazon release DVD Menu File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiDVDMenuOpening1.png|Blank TV File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiDVDMenuOpening2.png|TV static File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiDVDMenu.png|DVD Menu File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiDVDSongSelectionMenu1.png|Song Selection menu #1 File:AYoungChildren'sConcertWithRaffiDVDSongSelectionMenu2.png|Song Selection menu #2 Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:1984